A New Resident in Cabin 3
by Mikaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Annie Silva was shipped off to boarding school with nothing but a note from her mother reading, "Go with the satyr. Have fun at camp. I love you, Annie", telling her she would understand when the time was right. Annie is picked from her boring Social Studies class by a cyclops and satyr, and is taken to Camp, where she plunges into a world of Greek mythology and legends.
1. Child of a God

"And so," Mrs. Monti started, bringing Annie out of her peaceful sleep. An hour later, and that old bat was _still_ droning on and on about Latin America. "That is- Annie Silva!" The teacher snapped suddenly. "Pick your head up right now!"

The 6th-grader lifted her head groggily. "Hm?"

"You brat. Were you even listening?" She barked. "Can you name all twenty countries of Latin America?"

The girl squinted at the large map being projected on the white-board. At first, the words were just a little fuzzy. Then, as she tried to read, the letters started swapping places.  
So the words, _Latin America_ , looked like _Tianl Erciama_.

"No, ma'am." Annie said, sighing.

"Are you blind?" The teacher snarled.

That was when Annie lost her cool. Her hands pounded down on her desk, and she whirled around in her seat to face her teacher. "No, _ma'am_ , I'm dyslexic, not blind. Are you an amnesiac, because I seem to have to _remind_ you every other class!"

See, the situation probably wouldn't have been as bad, had Annie not had ADHD.

Her Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder caused her to act without thinking, and forced her to keep herself busy by doing things like tapping the side of a test during an exam, constantly having to get up out of her seat after sitting too long, or other things like snapping at teachers and students who got her angry.

"Don't snap at me, _Princess_. Now turn around and pay attention." Mrs. Monti said, squinting her beady little eyes at the girl. "Now, class, please excuse the Queen of the World, here-"  
Annie groaned, as the other children started to laugh and point at her. She put her head back on her desk and squeezed her eyes clothes, hoping- praying something- anything, would get her out of class. She wanted the world to dissolve right there.

A meteor could've struck down right there, in room 201, and she could've cared less.

She wasn't, _Queen of the World_. No, she was very much the opposite. The world seemed to hate her.

In second grade, her class had taken a field trip to the zoo. The cage for the crows with beady red eyes had, _mysteriously opened_. The birds had flown out and attacked her, picking at her hair and clothing.

When they'd all flown away, she'd been left standing there, her hair a tangled mess, her clothes disheveled and ripped, several feathers sticking to her.

Everybody had stared in shock, before coming back to their senses, pointing and laughing at the girl. Even the teacher, Miss Kass, had been trying to suppress a laugh, hiding her lips with her hands.

2 years later, in 4th grade, two girls, both dressed like cheerleaders, had spied on her when she'd been at the park with her mom.

Her mother had rushed her away upon seeing the two girls.

Several other odd experiences similar to those had happened over the course of time, usually coming at around three times a year. Sometimes four.

Annie easily tuned out Mrs. Monti again, drifting off, back to sleep, when suddenly, the bat went silent.

She opened her eyes and took her head out of her arms, to find a man at the door. Or, he may not have been a man, but he looked a few years older than me. Seventeen, maybe.  
Except he was tall.

He was dressed in dark-blue jeans, and a bright-orange Tshirt with what looked like a horse on it.

I couldn't decipher the words on the shirt, but they read something like, _aCmp aflH lBodo_.

His clothes were stained with various black and gray spots.

His hair was brown and messy.  
But there was something not right about the boy. Something inhuman.

And for some reason, I couldn't look into his eyes. I just had to stare at his big yellow teeth.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Monti asked, coldly, arching an eyebrow at the visitor.

"I'm, uh, looking for- Wait, who am I looking for again?" He turned to somebody else who must've been in the hallway. The other someone whispered something to the big guy. "Annie Silva." He said, poking his big head back in the classroom.

The teachers face acquired a smug look. Had it been anybody, _anybody_ else, Mrs. Monti would've called security on the two strange people wanting to take one of her students. But no, not Annie. She'd gladly trade Annie away without batting an eyelash.

"She's right here." Mrs. Monti said, smirking down at the girl. "Take her."

The girl whirled around in her seat. "What?" She asked. "I don't know them!" She squeaked, her mouth suddenly going dry. Oh God. This was going to be another one of those weird experiences.

"Don't be silly, Princess." The old woman turned back to the boy at the door. "She's just pretending. Careful, boys. She's a feisty one."

"W-what? But-" Annie hadn't had any time to protest before she was shooed out the door and into the grasps of the strange boys.

The other boy was considerably shorter.

He wore the same orange Tshirt and jeans. He wore a rasta cap over a bush of curly brown hair. He had lighter skin and freckles over his cheeks and nose.

"Nice job, Tyson." He said, clapping the one called Tyson on the back, since he couldn't reach his shoulder.

Tyson put a hand behind his head. "Tyson did good job? That is good."

 _This is_ definitely _going to be one of those weird experiences_. Annie thought, crossing her arms.

"Anyways," The shorter boy said. "I'm Grover. And this is Tyson. We've come to take you to Camp." He said proudly.  
" _Camp_?" Annie asked, narrowing her eyes. "Look, I don't care what the old bat says. I'm not going anywhere with you two."

"Why does girl not want to come?" Tyson asked.

"'Why does girl not want come?'" She asked, repeating the question, looking up at the large boys teeth. "Because girl doesn't know you, and girl has had enough weird for a lifetime. Now girl is leaving."  
Annie had started to walk away, when Grover stood in front of her. He looked excited. "You hear that, Tyson?" He asked excitedly. "She said _weird_. She's definitely gotta' be the one!"  
"She has to be the one!" Tyson said, rather loudly. "Pony-Man not send us here looking for Annie Silva if she not one!"  
" _Pony-Man_?" Annie asked, incredulously.

"He means Chiron." Grover said, apologetically, as if that explained everything.

" _Chiron_?"

"We'll explain once we get to Camp. How do you feel about upstate New York?" Grover asked, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"Upstate New York?" Annie asked, the ADHD part of her wandering off topic, as usual. "I've only been there a few times with-" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Grover laughed. "Stubborn, just like Percy." He said.

"Kind of looks like Brother, too. Has same hair. And same eyes." Tyson agreed.

"Who's Percy?" Annie asked, suddenly remembering she'd heard that name before. But she couldn't quite place it.

"Chiron said she might be of the Big Three." Grover reasoned, ignoring Annie's question.

"So shouldn't she be dead?" Tyson asked, cocking his head.

"Tyson!" Grover scolded.

" _Dead_?" Annie cried.

Grover held his hand up. "It's not what you think. See, what Tyson meant was, children of the Big Three attract more monsters, because their smell is stronger. Although you haven't been claimed yet, you look like a certain child of Poseidon we know. Anyways, it's normal for children of the Big Three to attract more monsters. You've been on your own so-"

"Poseidon?" Annie asked, sure she'd heard that name before as well. "Wasn't he, like, a God or something?"

"Poseidon is the God of the Sea." Grover explained.

"Daddy!" Tyson boomed.

"Oh my God." Annie said, rubbing her temples. "Did you guys escape an insane asylum or something? Gods aren't real. They're just myths."  
Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Um, Annie," Grover said, suddenly looking nervous. He picked at the bottom of his shirt. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk about the Gods that way. And it's probably better not to call them myths either." He advised. "Because one day, _you_ might be considered a myth."  
"Me?" Annie asked, trying to hold back a laugh. "Uh-huh. Sure. Because I could totally do something great and become a myth."

Tyson nodded. "Brother did lots of great things. Still does." He sighed. "I miss Brother. But I will see him today!"

"Are you saying I might be related to him?" Annie asked Grover, jabbing a thumb at Tyson.

"It's a likely possibility." He started walking, and the girl was forced to follow to hear the rest of the walked funny. Annie figured he might have some sort of disability. "But if so, it's a deep relation."

"Joy." She said, rolling eyes.

"It's not that bad." Grover said, shrugging.

"Oh yeah. _You_ would know all about it, huh?" Annie scoffed.  
Grover frowned, his eyes taking on a wistful look. "I wish."" He shook his head, laughing nervously. "Uh, I'm not a Demigod, I'm-"  
"Demi-what?" Annie asked, arching an eyebrow.  
They emerged outside, into the parking lot of the middle school.  
The city wasn't too bad, considering everybody should've been in work or school, but even so, the streets were clogged from traffic, as were the sidewalks, from impatient shoppers and strolling families.  
"You know, Demigods. Children of the Gods. Or, half-children anyways. Demigods are the offspring of a God and a mortal." Grover explained.

It took the girl's brain a few seconds to process what she'd heard. She broke out in laughter. "You… you seriously think _I'm_ the child of a _God_?" She asked, her hands settling on her hips.

"Yeah." Grover said, that same sparkle of excitement rushing back into his eyes. "I can smell it."

" _Smell_ it?" Annie asked quizzically,

"Oh yeah." He said. "I'm a satyr." He lifted his jeans to reveal his legs. Although they weren't _legs_ exactly. Or maybe they were. Annie couldn't tell.

He was covered in curly brown hair, so thick you couldn't see his legs.

Annie jumped back. "What the-"  
"And Tyson there is a cyclops." Grover said, pointing to the big guy standing behind me.

Annie spun to look at the tall boy. "Aren't cyclops's supposed to have one…" The girl trailed off.

When she looked above his teeth, she noticed, for the first time, the guy had one baby-blue eye, right in the middle of his head.

Annie backed herself up against the wall of the building. "Oh my God." She said, suddenly not being able to tear her gaze from the cyclops. "S-so," She stuttered. "H-he's a cyclops," She pointed at Tyson. "And you're a… a donkey?" She asked, looking over Grover.

He cried out. Well, he didn't cry. It was more of an irritated bleat. "I'm a goat!" He cried, indignantly. "From the waist down, I'm a goat!"

"Well, excuse me." Annie muttered.

"Percy made the same assumption." Grover mumbled irritably, having seemed to calm down. "Anyways the Camp is a safe place for children of the Gods. Its-"

Tyson pulled something from his pocket. A gold pocket-watch, studded with diamonds and emeralds. "Grover, Pony-Man said to be back by three, dot-dot, three, zero."  
"What?" Annie asked. She still couldn't get over the fact that these two seemed to popped out of the Greek Mythology book her mom had read to her before bed. Her mind was too overwhelmed, it was starting to get hard to interpret what the guy was saying.

"He means that Chiron told him to be back by 3:30." Grover said. "And it's…" He read the time on the watch Tyson had held out. "Oh man, we need to get going."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Annie said, holding her hands out. "I'm not going anywhere with a cyclops and a goat I don't know."

"Please." Grover pleaded. It wasn't his words, it was his eyes. They looked like they'd shatter if she said no.  
 _Curse my bleeding heart and love of animals!_

She wanted to cave, she wanted to go with them. Every instinct in her body was screaming, _GO!_

She'd learned to trust her instincts. But from past experiences, she'd learned to never, _ever_ go with strangers. Especially strangers who were supposed to be nothing but myths.

Annie chewed her bottom lip, a habit she obtained when she got nervous.

She was absolutely torn. She could either trust her instincts, or trust her knowledge and experience. Go, or run.

Her eyes darted between the two hopeful faces.

 _A safe place for children of the Gods._ Grover had said.

That meant that if she went with the two, no more weird. No more strange experiences. No more killer birds or suspicious cheerleaders.

She'd be rid of it all.

But there was her mom to think about. As soon as her thoughts got to her mom, her eyes widened.

At the end of the summer, before her mom had sent her off to another boarding school, her mom had pressed a note in her hand.

"They'll come for you." She'd said. "When they come, you'll understand. I love you." She'd kissed Annie on the forehead, and allowed her to board the bus that would take her to yet another boarding school.

With trembling hands, Annie slipped the note out of her pocket.

She'd read it several times, never really able to decipher what her mother had written.

In her mother's slanted handwriting, were the words:

Go with the satyr. Have fun at camp. I love you, Annie.

Annie had taken it as a farewell for the summer, eventually coming to the conclusion that her mother would enroll her in some sort of summer program.

She'd figured the satyr part had been some sort of reference to that old Greek Mythology book her mother had told Annie stories from as a child.

But she realized, that _this_ is what her mother had meant.  
Suddenly, Annie found it hard to speak. Her shock turned to rage.

No formal goodbye, no explanation, just a stupid note Annie had thrown and picked out of the trash multiple times over the course of the year.

 _Go with the satyr_. She though in a mocking tone of her mother's voice. _Have fun at camp_.  
Yeah, thanks mom.

Annie crunched up the note in her fist. "Alright." She said, voice shaking. "I'll go."

"Really?" Grover asked, excitedly. "What changed your mind?"

At that moment, Annie didn't care if these guys were hostile or not. She wanted to leave. She wanted her mother to feel bad when she never came home again. She wanted her mother to feel as angry at herself as Annie was at her, for letting her daughter go off alone with a goat and a cyclops, with nothing but a note.

But Annie also wanted to get to this so-called Camp. Be safe. Live a life where she didn't have to live in fear. Maybe even make some new friends.

Based on what these guys were saying, she might even have a brother. Or, a half-brother, at least, but that was better than nothing.

"Because," Annie took a deep breath. "I don't want to have to live in fear anymore. I… I don't want to be alone anymore."  
She'd figured she'd sounded too sappy, when the boys fell silent.

But Grover gave her an ear-to-ear grin.

"There's no place like Camp Half-Blood."


	2. The Minotaur

**Chapter 2**

It took an hour to get from Brooklyn, New York, to Long Island.  
Grover drove. He'd removed his pants to reveal furry goat legs, and where his feet should've been, hooves.

If _that_ wasn't weird enough, for the first twenty minutes of the trip, the three were chased by a pack of winged panthers, Manticore, Grover had called them, which eventually gave up on chasing them after catching the whiff of the local deli stand.

"Percy told me about Manticore." Grover said, keeping his eyes on the road. "They chased him and Hazel and Frank in Alaska. Nasty things."  
Ignoring the fact that this Percy guy had been to Alaska, there was something else on Annie's mind. "Who's Percy?" She asked Grover. "You talk about him a lot."

Grover laughed. "I'm surprised you haven't heard about him. He pretty much causes destruction everywhere he goes. Did you hear about the St. Louis Arch getting destroyed a few years ago?"  
"I saw that on the news. They said it was… Wait, _Percy_ did that?" Annie asked.

Grover chuckled. "Yup. On his first quest. Those were the good old days. Anyways, Percy is pretty much the hero of the camp. Stronger than any Ares kid."  
"Ares, is like, the God of love, right?" Annie asked.

Grover bleated, as thunder rumbled in the distance. "Oh my Gods, Annie!"  
"What?" She cried, grabbing onto the car door. "What'd I do?"  
"You just mistakened to the God of _War_ for the Goddess of _Love_! Percy's in bad enough with Ares! You don't want a War God on your case, trust me."

"Alright, alright. The Goddess of Love. Aphro-something, right?" Annie asked, staring out the window as the big city of New York flashed by her.  
"Aphrodite." Grover corrected.

The rest of the way, the group rode in silence.  
Annie had leaned against the car door and taken a nap. Her head was still spinning with all of the information she'd received, between Mrs. Monti's Latin America lectures, meeting Grover and Tyson, and insulting Ares, the God of War.

She'd dreamed of barnyard animals and one-eyed farmers, until her dream was _rudely_ interrupted when the car was flipped upside-down.

When she woke up, the car was lying on its hood. The group had been at the crest of a large hill, with a pine tree, and something else, coiled around the tree, standing at the top.  
Besides the car being upside down, there was one other problem; Something massive was coming towards them.

" _Di Immortales_!" Grover cried. "Not this again!"

Grover unbuckled. He'd tried to open them, but the doors of the red Mercedes were jammed shut.

Annie unbuckled as well, dropping on her head onto the roof of the car, which, technically, was now the floor. "Ow." She groaned.

 _Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

Something was coming. Something big. And something that almost definitely wanted Annie as a snack.

There was a loud _Creak!_ then a _Snap!_ and a roar from something definitely monster-ly, but the two sitting in front didn't dare look behind them.

Grover sat back down, and aimed his hooves at the windshield.

"What're you-" Annie had gotten two words out, when the glass in front of her shattered, with one swift kick from Grover's goat hooves. "Get out!" He yelled.

Annie righted herself in her seat, and crawled out of the car through the windshield.

Broken glass cut her hands and knees, drawing blood, as she crawled out onto the pavement.

She looked behind her, to find Tyson wildly swinging a door to the car at some sort of bull thing.

It had thick brown fur, caked with mud, and wore nothing but a loincloth. A single horn curved from the monster's head, making it tilt just a bit. The bull-thing was ripped, and had gleaming red eyes. _Hungry_ eyes.

"The Minotaur." Grover cursed, sliding out of the car. He pushed Annie towards the hill. "Go! We can handle this. Get past the pine tree! Go!"  
Annie didn't want to leave them. But what could she do besides get in the way? She had no weapon, no knowledge on what the thing even was, and no special training for fighting lopsided bulls.  
She trudged up the hill as fast as she could.

But apparently the blood of a Demigod was much more appealing than a cyclops with speech difficulty and a freckle-faced satyr armed with reed pipes.

The Minotaur shoved Tyson into a tree. Apparently the cyclops was more than the tree could handle, because it snapped like a twig, and Tyson disappeared out of sight.

The Minotaur brushed Grover, who gave out a yelp, away with a flick of its meaty hand, and sent Grover sprawling onto the road. The Minotaur trained its glowing red eyes on Annie, and started up the hill.

She made a noise between a yelp and a squeal, and starting running faster.

The girl had been at the top of the hill, just meters away from the pine tree, when she noticed something else in her way.

A freakin' dragon.

It was coiled around the base of the pine tree, its head resting on its arms, snoring.

A golden fleece- No, _the_ Golden Fleece, the one from the Mythology book- was draped across one of the branches of the tree, which explained the dragon. But seriously,

A dragon?

Somebody behind the barrier of the tree was racing up the hill. A boy, with messy black hair and sea-green eyes. He was waving one hand in the air frantically, the other at his side, carrying a ballpoint pen.

And he was yelling something.

"What?" Annie yelled.  
As he got closer, she could finally hear. The boy had been yelling, "Behind you!"  
Annie risked a glance behind her.

At the top of the hill, appeared the brown-haired bull. And he looked hungry.

Annie was too shocked, too terrified, too overwhelmed that _this_ was her reality, to do much more than stand there.  
Her knees were trembling. She wanted to collapse, curl up into a ball and beg the one-horned bull for mercy, but that wasn't an option.

No, she had to survive.

As the Minotaur towered over her, even feet away, Annie's senses tingled.

She was aware of everything going on; the gathering group of children running towards on the other side of the pine tree to see the commotion, the Mercedes bursting into flames at the bottom of the hill, timber crackling and something large getting up where Tyson had collided with the tree.  
She was aware of the Minotaur, who was pawing the ground, head down, horn poised. Despite the warm April day, steam flew from the its nostrils as it grunted, ready for its next Demigod snack.

As the heavyweight bull charged, Annie did the only thing she could think of.

She jumped out of the way.

Annie dove to the left, missing being impaled by the bulls remaining horn by centimeters.

She landed on her knees, which had thankfully stopped bleeding, but, despite her trying to be courageous, were still shaking.

The Minotaur roared in outrage, the steam from its nostrils curling around its only horn.

Annie stood again, and tried to look as nonchalant as she could, while she slowly backed up towards the pine tree. She held out her hands. "A-alright. I'm just going to go over here. You don't want me as a snack. I won't taste very good, you know."

The bull bellowed in outrage, as it had tried to be swooned out of missing its snack. It charged Annie again, but apparently, had learned from its mistakes.

As Annie dove to the right, it grabbed her in its abnormally large hand. The Minotaur hoisted the girl into the air, and threw her.

She went sailing through the air, and landed on the ground, trying to land flat without killing herself.

Her wrist went _Crack!_ and Annie immediately knew it wasn't just going to end up being a bruise.

Annie yelped, her arms not able to support her, and face-planted into the ground. "Ow."  
She could hear nothing but blood rushing in her ears. Every time she tried to move, black spots danced in her eyes.

Annie managed to get to her elbows, ignoring the spots, to find the boy with the green eyes fighting with the beast.

He was no longer holding a pen, but now a bronze sword, the hilt studded with green jewels.

The boy fought like he'd fought a million monsters; He looked about 16 or 17 or 18, so he probably had. He was great with his sword, but that wasn't amazed Annie.  
He looked…

Just like Annie.

 _You look like a certain son of the Sea God we know_. Grover had said.

Immediately, she knew that this was Percy.

He had the same charcoal-black hair that could never be tamed. The same sea-green eyes. The same _don't-underestimate-me-or-I'll-kill-you_ aura.

If this guy wasn't her brother, Annie didn't know who could be.

But the guy, despite fighting like he knew what he was doing, looked absolutely terrified.

The Minotaur roared angrily, and grabbed the sword, sending Percy stumbling forward, slid it out of the boy's hand, and threw it. The bronze blade skidded through the grass, coming to a stop feet away from Annie.

Even though he was weaponless, Percy could fight. He mostly aggravated the bull, but, hey, if this was Annie's brother, she figured he must've been good at aggravating _everybody_.  
Percy would get close, then dance away as the Minotaur lunged for him.

The bull roared in frustration. The next time Percy got close, the Minotaur swung his fist, sending Percy stumbling through the grass to trip over a rock and land on his back.

The boy dug his hand in his pocket, but looked shocked when whatever he'd been looking for wasn't there.

The Minotaur stalked over, licking its lips hungrily. It loomed over Percy, hands outstretched.

Ignoring the blazing pain that shot up her arm, and the black and purple spots obscuring her vision, Annie pushed herself up.  
She grabbed the bronze sword from the grass, and stumbled behind the Minotaur.  
And as it was about to finish overlooking its prey and feast on the weaponless Demigod, Annie sunk her blade into the small of its back.

It must've been surprised, because it was silent for a moment, before roaring in outrage.

The bull's roars were muted, as the monster crumbled to golden dust that was carried off by the wind, until nothing stood on the hill, but two Demigod's; one shocked, the other exhausted, and a group of kids, young and old, standing behind the pine tree, shocked and surprised.

Annie, exhausted and injured, sank to her knees.

Her knees and hands were scraped, the bleeding stopped. Her head throbbed from hitting the ground. The girl's hand lay limp in her lap, for she was sure her wrist was sprained or worse.

The bronze sword glowed in the grass, still held by Annie, who wasn't at all aware of it. She was crying, the tears silently sliding down her face, traumatised after her near-death experience fighting a one-horned bull.

If this was the life that awaited her, Annie wanted to go home.

Percy sat up in the grass, staring at the girl, probably just registering how similar he and Annie looked. Until he smiled. "Nice one. Thanks for saving me."

He gently laid his hand atop Annie's, which had still been holding the bronze sword's hilt.  
It must've been the physical contact between the two, because a blue and green aura- Well, not an aura, exactly, more of a thin wall of water- churned around Annie and Percy.

It glowed green and blue. Tiny bubbles swirled in the mist.

It startled Annie. "No more monsters!" She cried.

But that's not what Percy was staring at. He was staring at something above her head.

When Annie looked up, a green trident glowed above her head, like a hologram. Her eyes widened. "What the…"

She trailed off, when Percy looked back at her, and his grin widened. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, sis."  
She suddenly found herself unable to talk. Sis?

Annie hadn't thought it would be true. She couldn't have been so lucky as to find a brother. But he was here. Right now. Grinning at Annie like the happiest guy alive.

Percy helped her to her feet.  
Quite a large crowd had gathered at the pine tree. But that wasn't the weirdest part.

All the campers who'd been standing there a minute ago, gaping at the two, were now kneeling. Even Percy got on one knee.

And _that_ wasn't even the weirdest part.

The weirdest part, by far, was the man standing at the front of the group. Well, he wasn't a man, really. He had the body and legs of a horse, but from the waist up, was a middle-aged man with curly brown hair and a well-trimmed beard.

 _Pony-Man_ , Tyson had called him. This was Chiron.

"Poseidon," Chiron announced. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Anemone Silva, Daughter of the Sea God." 


	3. Camp

Annie had been in a daze after the battle with the Minotaur, after everybody at the hill had kneeled before her, until Percy had gently taken her arm and led her to the Big House.

The Big House, well, it was a big house. Painted blue with white shutters, the Big House's two windows looked like eyes. The door on the porch looked like a mouth ready to consume anybody who walked in.

On the porch sat a bench, and what looked like a table for playing poker, as well as an empty wheelchair.

Percy led Annie inside, where he sat her down at a bed in the infirmary.  
"Stay here and wait for me to get back." He'd ordered, and disappeared.

And for the first time ever, Annie obeyed. For the first time ever, she didn't get up and explore the strange place. For the first time ever, Annie sat still.

Her head and wrist still throbbed, so it was hard to want to move.

After a couple minutes, footsteps sounded in the hallway outside.

"-A new camper, right? Annie something-er other?" Asked a female voice.

"Yeah." Came Percy's voice. "Guess who's got a new sister."

Two people emerged into the infirmary. There was Percy, grinning, holding the hand of a tan girl with curly blond hair. She had storm-gray eyes, which looked intimidating, like she could cut through steel with only a look, though she had a surprised expression on her face. Annie got the feeling the blond girl wasn't all-too serious.

Her first thought; Percy's girlfriend.

But he looked like he'd been leading her, so it made Annie wonder if they were actually dating, or if Percy had dragged the girl into the Big House.

As soon as the blond girl saw Annie, her eyes widened. She slid her hand out of Percy's to kneel in front of the younger girl.

"Whoa," The blond girl said. "Percy, she looks _just_ like you."  
Annie was too tired to do anything else, so she gave the girl a weak smile.

The blond girl's eyes sparkled with fascination and interest.  
"Annie," Percy said, laughing at the girl. "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth."  
Annabeth held her left hand out, after seeing the smaller girl's injured right one. Annie shook it.  
"Daughter of Athena." Annabeth said formally.  
"Poseidon." Annie managed.

"Oh, you're injured, right? I'll get you some ambrosia." Annabeth stood, and fingered through a cabinet near the sink behind Annie. "After all these years, Seaweed Brain still can't find it."  
"Hey, I'm not the nurse here, Wise Girl." Percy shot at her, sticking his tongue out.

And Annie had to laugh, even though it hurt.

After removing something from a small bag, Annabeth handed a square of what looked like a Rice Krispy Treat to Annie. She examined it. "What is this?"  
"Ambrosia." Annabeth answered. "Food of the gods. It heals demigod injuries and illnesses. If you don't eat enough, it takes longer to heal. Eat too much, and it'll burn you up. Literally."

Annie gulped, suddenly finding the godly food less appetizing. "Swell."

 _But Athena is like, the Goddess of Wisdom, right?_ Annie thought. _If this girl is Athena's daughter, she_ has _to know what she's doing._

 _Well, you only live once._ Annie thought, before biting into the ambrosia square.

She'd braced herself for a fire-y, gasoline-like taste. But what she got was something she hadn't at all expected.

The ambrosia tasted like her mother's homemade biscuits she'd make with dinner on special occasions.

That had been Annie's favorite side for meals on Thanksgiving and Christmas. _Had_. Annie figured she'd never have one of those biscuits again.

"What's yours taste like?" Percy asked, as Annie finished the rest of her ambrosia.

"The biscuits my mom makes on holidays." Annie answered thoughtfully.

Percy smiled at her. "Sounds good. Mine tastes like my mom's chocolate-chip cookies."

The ambrosia was definitely working. Annie could feel the bones in her wrist mending. The throbbing in her head was reduced to a slight headache. She could suddenly move her fingers again.

Her energy was slowly seeping back into her. Her fatigue faded, Annie felt like she could finally walk again.

"Feeling better?" Annabeth asked upon seeing the girl sitting up straighter and bending her fingers.

"Yeah," Annie said. "I think so."  
"That's good." Annabeth said, seemingly satisfied with herself.

"I forgot to ask," Percy said, from the wall where he'd been standing. He sat down on a cot in front of her. "How old are you, Annie?"

Annie thought it was a strange question, but she told him she was almost thirteen.

"So you're in seventh grade?" He asked, his smile fading.  
"Yeah. Why, what's wrong with that?" Annie looked to Annabeth for an explanation, who sighed. She sat down next to Percy on the cot.  
"Nothing's _wrong_ with it. It's just, all demigods are supposed to be brought to the camp in sixth grade." Annabeth explained. "That means you've been on your own about a year. Before the war with the Titans about a year ago, a lot of demigods were left alone in the world, with no idea of who they really were, because only children of the Olympians were welcome at camp. Most of those who arrived at camp were left unclaimed, and therefore they became part of the Hermes cabin until their godly parent claimed them.

After the war with the Titans, the Olympians swore that they would welcome children of both minor and major Greek gods at camp, and that all children would be claimed by twelve. Well, the gods haven't been keeping up with their oath. Before the war with Gaea, two Greek demigods showed up at camp. Both were fifteen. And then you show up, a year late. Children of the Big Three have a stronger smell, and attract more monsters. The fact that you didn't know who you were helped, but, if we're being real, you should've been overwhelmed by monsters. It's a miracle only the Minotaur showed up for you."

Annie's head was spinning with all that new information. "Well, things showed up for me. Not many attacked." Annie elaborated, telling them the details of her strange experiences. After telling them of the cheerleader experience at the park, Annabeth cursed in Greek.  
"Empousi." She muttered. "The most annoying monsters _ever_."

Percy laughed. "Remember Kelli?" He asked Annabeth, nudging her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started on _that_ one. Anyways," Annabeth stood, and brushed her pants. "We should probably take you to see Chiron. We'll give you a tour after that."

So Percy and Annabeth led Annie out of the infirmary, down the hallway, and out onto the porch, where the horse-man, Chiron, stood, a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder casually, like the way somebody might throw a backpack or a jacket over their shoulder.

"Ah, Annie. Looks like you've healed. Thank you, Annabeth. I'm sure Mister Jackson and Miss Chase wouldn't mind giving you a tour of your new home." He looked at the two teenagers on the steps pointedly.

"Of course." Annabeth said,.  
"Sure." Percy offered.

Chiron nodded. "Good. We'll talk later, my dear, but I must supervise the archery lessons. I hope you find that you will like it here." And with that, Chiron trotted off, into the sea of green grass.

Amber watched him bound off, but was brought back to reality were Percy grabbed her wrist. "Come on," He said. "I want to show you the cabins."

This camp was _the_ most bizarre place Annie had ever been too.

If you ignored the archery range, climbing wall of death, which spewed lava and dropped boulders, and the people riding winged horses around the camp, it looked like a normal camp.  
Fields of strawberries laid in the valley behind the Big House, which, according to Annabeth, was how "the camp made profit". A lake with a view of the Long Island Sound stretched out the whole length of the camp on one side. The rest of the camp was surrounded by woods, which, according to Percy, should never be entered alone, unless you wanted to be torn apart by monsters. _No thankyou._

There were stables for the winged horses, pegasi, a track for chariot races, an arena for dueling and training, and the pavilion, where the demigods ate meals.

Then, there were the cabins.

Another odd aspect of camp.

Annabeth explained there had originally been twelve cabins, one for each of the twelve Olympians; Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus, in a U shape, that surrounded a hearth, tended by a small girl, but due to the oath the Gods had taken, rows of cabins had been added for the minor gods.

They were, by far, the oddest assortment of buildings Annie had ever seen.

One had been splashed with red paint, the roof lined with barbed wire. A wild boar's head was nailed above the door. Percy had told Annie that that cabin belonged to Ares, the God of love- er, War.

Another cabin was painted green, and lined with various plants and flowers, flowering vines hanging from the roof. Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture's cabin.

At the bottom of the U, were two cabins. They were both made from white marble, supported by tall white columns. Golden doors allowed entrance to the two cabins, which looked lonely.

The cabin on the left belonged to the Lord of the gods, Zeus, God of the Sky. The cabin on the right belonged to Hera, Queen of the gods, Goddess of Marriage.

Annabeth had sounded bitter upon introducing Hera's cabin.

"Doesn't Hera, like, hate demigods?" Annie asked, staring at the cabin.  
"Yeah." Percy said, scowling. "She erased my memory, plopped me in the Wolf House for seven months, took the form of an old lady, made me carry her to the Roman camp, across the Tiber River, where I lost my Achilles Mark, so I could help make peace between the Greeks and Romans and defeat Mother Nature. Basically, she majorly screwed up my life. Not really my favorite Goddess."

"Well," Annie bit back all the curses she wanted to shout at Hera's stupid cabin for making the demigods' life so difficult. "She seems real pleasant."

"As much as she screwed with my life, Annabeth has an even worse past with Hera."  
Annabeth shuddered. "I'd like to say a lot of things about Hera. But I don't really feel like getting blasted to dust right now. Anyways-"

She was cut off by someone walking towards them, waving their arms.  
Annabeth smiled, and walked over, Percy and Annie at her heels.

They met a girl by the lake. She was tan, with uneven brown hair, as if she cut it herself. A braid ran from under her hair and down her shoulder, topped off with a feather.

She wore the same orange Tshirt and jeans as everybody else.

"Hey, Annabeth." The girl said.

"Hey, Pipes." She replied.

The girl looked at Annie. "Is this the new camper?" She asked.

"Yup." Percy said, grinning.  
"Oh. Has she been claimed yet?"  
"Yeah." Annabeth said. "Piper, this is Annie Silva, Daughter of Poseidon."  
The girl called Piper's eyes widened. "Woah. She looks just like Percy." Piper tapped Annie's forehead. "Well," She said. "She's got a brain in there. I guess that's the difference between her and Kelp Brain here."  
"Hey!" Percy cried indignantly. Annie laughed.

Piper laughed. "Just kidding." She shook Annie's hand.

Annabeth smiled. "Annie, this is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."  
"The Goddess of Love, right?" Annie asked.

"Yeah." Piper said. "Why do you ask?"  
"Oh. It's just when we were driving up here, Grover mentioned Ares. I asked him if that was the God of Love and he started freaking out. A lot of thunder after that."  
Annabeth's jaw went slack. Piper was trying to suppress a smile. Percy was holding his sides, laughing.

"You mistakened the God of _War_ for the Goddess of _Love_?" Annabeth cried.

"Yeah." Annie blinked at her. "Ares, Aphrodite, same difference."

"Oh my Gods," Annabeth said. "She's just like Percy."

Percy stood behind Annie and lay a hand on her shoulders. "Annie," He said. "I don't think I will ever be more proud of you than I am right now."  
"Percy!" Annabeth snapped. "Don't encourage her! Ares hates you as it is, we don't need him out for Annie, too!"

"Yeah, Grover mentioned that." Annie said, turning to look at Percy. "He said that you were in bad enough with Ares."  
"Oh," Percy said, grinning. "We fought, once. When I was twelve. I called him a coward, right before I won."  
It took Annie's brain a moment to process that. "You beat the God of War in a fight when you were twelve?" She asked.

"Yup." he said.

"Don't act so surprised." Annabeth said. "He's saved the world twice."  
Annie arched an eyebrow. "Really? Sounds tough."

Percy laughed. "That's an understatement."  
Annabeth smiled at him.

The group walked to the dock on the lake. Annie peered into the water.  
It was a beautiful lake for a lake in New York, but Annie really hadn't expected anybody to back at her.

It startled her so much, that she almost fell in the lake. She grabbed onto Percy.

"Woah!" He said, laughing.  
"What the…" Annie could barely breath.

Looking back at her from the bottom of the lake were two girl, both wearing orange camp Tshirt, their hair floating around them.

"Those are the naiads." Annabeth explained. "Underwater nymphs."  
"Oh Gods." Annie mumbled.  
The naiads waved at her. She didn't know what else do. She waved back.  
"Don't encourage them." Percy said, steering her away from the lake.

"Has Leo met Annie yet?" Piper asked, following them back onto the land of camp.

"No." Annabeth replied. "I was hoping to find him with you."  
"He's going to get a kick out of this." Percy said.

"Well," Piper said, smiling. "Let's go find Repair Boy."

 **Aaaaah! Sorry for the short-er chapter, guys! I promise to write more next time.**

 **I wanted to tell you all that I'm behind with my chapters. Usually I'm able to have the chapter after the one I'm publishing ready any day I can publish, but I barely got this one out on time.**

 **I'll be busy all weekend, and won't have time to write, so, I'm very sorry, but a new chapter won't be coming out on Monday.  
A new chapter will be coming out Friday, and after that, I will resume my schedule of publishing every Monday and Friday until school starts again. **

**So sorry, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Byeeeee**


End file.
